


Чудо

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Cigarettes, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21467830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: АУ, в которой Юра и Джей-Джей не знакомы. Жан-Жак приходит на вечеринку к Пхичиту один, а уходит — с беловолосым чудом.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy & Yuri Plisetsky, Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Чудо

Жан-Жак никогда много не пил. Он вообще не поклонник всякого рода вписок и гулянок, но в последнее время как-то все навалилось, и он решился. Решился пойти на вечеринку к Пхичиту. 

Скажем прямо, вечеринка — это громко сказано. Просто куча народу от шестнадцати до двадцати одного (примерно) в тесной комнатушке съемной квартиры и много, много алкоголя. А закуски мало. Какие-то чипсы и тоненькие кусочки салями, уже обветренные к середине вечера.

Джей-Джей пьет пиво и ест рифленые чипсы с химическим запахом барбекю. Смотрит по сторонам, не находя себе места, все болтают, разбившись на кучки, а он остался один-одинешенек.

— Что это за песня? — спрашивает он какого-то незнакомого парня с растрепанными черными волосами. 

— Не знаю. Корейцы какие-то.

Корейцы, ясно. Не то чтобы ему это очень важно, он просто пытался завязать разговор. Не получилось. Жан-Жак вздыхает и встает, чтобы выйти на балкон. За ним выходит какое-то беловолосое чудо. У чуда волосы растрепанные, как у того незнакомого парня, а еще взгляд пьяный-пьяный. Джей-Джей приметил его какое-то время назад, и мальчик как-то запал в душу, но он не знал, о чем с ним можно поговорить. 

— Привет, — говорит Жан-Жак чуду.

— Привет. — Чудо вытаскивает из кармана толстовки пачку сигарет и зажигалку и, чиркнув ею, поджигает вытащенную сигарету. 

— Тебе не рано курить? — «И пить, кстати, тоже».

— Мне шестнадцать, — говорит чудо, как будто этого достаточно. А вот нифига не достаточно. 

— Рано.

— Иди на хуй, — изрекает чудо, и Джей-Джея даже коробит слегка от его грубости.

— Такое ощущение, что я уже там. 

— Что, тоже не нравится здесь?

— Ничуть. 

Чудо какое-то время курит, нажимает на кнопку, затягивается еще, а потом говорит:

— Так давай свалим. 

— Куда?

— А я знаю? Угости меня жратвой, у меня денег нет. 

Жан-Жак не понимает, как он подписался на это, но вот они выходят на улицу и идут вдоль тротуара. Холодный ветер забирается под куртку Джей-Джея, пальцы мерзнут, а чуду, наверное, совсем холодно: он без куртки, в одной толстовке.

— Тебе не холодно? — спрашивает Жан-Жак, а чудо отмахивается:

— Сойдет. — И идет дальше, покачиваясь, пьяный совсем. Джей-Джей даже берет его за руку, дает ему какую-никакую опору. — Это зачем? — спрашивает чудо, но руку не убирает.

— Чтобы ты не упал.

— Ладно.

И они идут дальше. Доходят до какой-то фаст-фудной закусочной, Жан-Жак толкает дверь, и в нос бьет запах много раз использованного масла. 

— Что ты будешь? — спрашивает Джей-Джей. Он собирается угостить едой мальчика, который ему понравился, это же нормально, да?

— Самый большой бургер, который у них есть, и что-то попить. 

Жан-Жак становится к кассе, пока чудо занимает место за столиком у окна. Он заказывает бургер и колу, а себе — только капучино. Бургер приходится подождать, и Джей-Джей пользуется этим временем, чтобы понаблюдать за беловолосым чудом. Он очень красивый. Он сдувает челку, разрывая салфетки на мелкие кусочки. Зачем? Во имя чего?

— Зачем ты это делаешь?

— Что? — не понимает чудо. 

— Рвешь салфетки.

— Мне скучно, — поясняет он и сгребает ошметки салфеток на одну кучу, чтобы удобнее было есть. Но один бумажный кусочек все же цепляется за его толстовку, и Жан-Жак протягивает руку, чтобы убрать его. Чудо не говорит «спасибо» — вообще ничего не говорит, принимаясь за бургер. Он очень жирный, остро пахнет специями, с него течет горчица, капает на столешницу, и чудо влезает в каплю рукавом.

— Ты испачкался. Пойди застирай пятно.

— Да похуй, — изрекает чудо, продолжая жевать. Джей-Джей наблюдает за его челюстями и думает, что они очень, очень красивые. Красивые челюсти — вы такое слышали? 

Жан-Жак переводит взгляд на глаза. Они тоже красивые, такие яркие, изумрудные, как настоящие драгоценные камни в обрамлении пушистых светлых ресниц. 

— Что ты смотришь, будто влюбился? — спрашивает чудо.

— Не говори глупостей, я тебя совершенно не знаю.

— Верно. Хочешь укусить? — Чудо протягивает ему бургер. И, господи, Джей-Джей хочет, он хочет непрямой поцелуй с этим парнем. Поэтому он, придерживая бургер в руках чуда, откусывает небольшой кусочек, хотя обычно такую гадость не ест. Бургер оказывается вкусным, но о том, чтобы заказать себе такой же, речь не идет: его здорово мутит не то от пива, не то от близости этого чуда, которому он купил поесть. 

Жан-Жак отпивает своего кофе, он, конечно, оказывается совсем не сладким, он такой не любит, но за сахаром к кассе идти не охота. 

— Зачем ты так напился у Пхичита? — спрашивает он.

— Захотел и напился, — отвечает чудо, пожав плечами. Красивыми плечами, совсем узкими, мальчишескими. 

— А куришь зачем? — продолжает допрашивать Джей-Джей.

— Хочу и курю, — так же отвечает чудо, отбрасывая бумажку от бургера и присасываясь к трубочке в стакане с колой. — А ты мне не мамочка, чтобы что-то сказать.

— Я и не собирался. — На самом деле собирался, но в последний миг затолкал поглубже все свое морализаторство. Он ему — никто, в самом деле. Просто случайный знакомый. Даже не знакомый, они-то и имен друг друга не знают. 

— Вот и славно. — Чудо втягивает в себя колу, щеки смешно надуваются, и Жан-Жак даже невольно улыбается. — Чего лыбишься?

— Просто так. 

Чудо ведет плечами, будто сбрасывает с себя его прилипчивый взгляд, но Джей-Джей все равно смотрит, мажет взглядом по хрупкому мальчишескому телу и понимает, что он нравится ему все больше и больше. Жан-Жак снова отпивает несладкого кофе, ему не нравится, поэтому он отставляет картонный стаканчик. Чудо тоже отодвигает свой стакан и складывает руки на животе.

— Фух, наелся.

Он ни разу так и не сказал ему «спасибо». Ну и ладно, не очень-то и нужно, думает Джей-Джей, а у самого руки так и чешутся пригладить растрепанные волосы чуда. И он тянется, и кладет руку на макушку, проводит по волосам, но это, разумеется, не слишком помогает.

— Ты че делаешь? — спрашивает чудо так, что кажется: сейчас ощетинится, как кот. 

— У тебя волосы растрепанные.

— Ну и пусть. Давай пройдемся.

Чудо вскакивает из-за стола и выходит на улицу. Его вроде бы больше не шатает, протрезвел. Воздух на улице кажется невероятно свежим после запахов закусочной. 

— Куда мы идем? — спрашивает Жан-Жак, снова беря чудо за руку. 

— Тут рядом фонтан есть. Пофотографируешь меня рядом с ним — и я тебя больше не держу.

Джей-Джей удивлен: ему-то казалось, он идет с ним по собственной воле. Но чудо, очевидно, думает иначе. Забавный.

Фонтан ничего такой, подсвеченный лампочками, меняющими цвета. Чудо красиво позирует на его фоне, и пофиг, что растрепанный и с пятном от горчицы на рукаве. Жан-Жак фотографировал бы и фотографировал эту прекрасную нимфу с ужасными манерами, но чуду двух десятков фото достаточно, он говорит это безо всякого «спасибо».

— Ну все, можешь идти.

Джей-Джею не хочется покидать его, хотя домой уже, пожалуй, и надо бы.

— Давай сделаем селфи на память. 

Он вытаскивает свой мобильник и направляет на себя и чудо, обнимая его за плечи. Чудо показывает «козу» и высовывает язык. И все равно он очень красивый, этот дерзкий парень. Жан-Жак щелкает камерой, и чудо тут же скидывает его руку со своих плеч. И идет прочь. 

— Подожди! — кричит Джей-Джей и догоняет его.

— Чего?

— Мы так и не познакомились. Меня Жан-Жак зовут, но лучше — Джей-Джей.

— Юра, — представляется чудо и протягивает хрупкую ручку, которую Жан-Жак жмет. Она оказывается теплой, хотя Юра в одной толстовке. 

— Юра, — повторяет Джей-Джей. — Красивое имя. Иностранец?

— Русский.

— А, вот что за акцент. 

— Ага.

— Юра… Давай обменяемся номерами, Юра!

— Все-таки влюбился? — спрашивает Юра, улыбаясь. — Да не тушуйся ты так, у тебя же все на лице написано, смотришь голодными глазами.

— Прости.

— Ладно, будет тебе номер. Пиши. 

Жан-Жак записывает телефон под диктовку, а потом нажимает на вызов. У Юры на звонке стоит что-то скрежещуще-бьющее, очень немелодичное, но если ему нравится — ладно. Джей-Джей подписывает его в своем телефоне «Чудо». 

— Ну, будем прощаться, Джей-Джей? — спрашивает Юра. — Я живу, кстати, в этом доме. — Он показывает на ближайший дом. 

Жан-Жак кивает. 

— Будем прощаться. Пока. Был рад познакомиться. Я тебе обязательно напишу.

Юра кивает и разворачивается на пятках, чтобы сделать пару шагов прочь. Джей-Джей — ни с места. Смотрит. И Юра поворачивается, и идет обратно, а потом тянется к нему — и чмокает в щеку. 

— Пока, — говорит он. Растрепанный такой и жутко милый. И снова идет прочь, на этот раз уже не возвращаясь. Жан-Жак смотрит, как он заходит в подъезд. Его поцелуй горит на щеке, а губы невольно растягиваются в улыбке.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/8801384/22483313) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
